2-cycle engine oils are so noted because they both lubricate an engine and are burned along with a fuel. As a result, additive components in different makes of lubricants and fuels get mixed together. One such additive is a corrosion inhibitor added to engine lubricants to inhibit corrosion and rust in various engine components. Another additive is a fuel detergent especially prevalent in fuel injected engines subject to fouling and poor performance. A large increase in the number and kinds of fuel and oil additives entering the market increases the likelihood that unwanted side reactions between additives from different sources can occur. Not only are important engine protecting compounds consumed, thereby reducing engine protection, but performance-damaging and filter-clogging particulate products may be produced. Accordingly, there is need for a corrosion inhibitor which will not react with 2-cycle lubricant and fuel additive packages obtained from different commercial sources. This inhibitor must also conform to established industry performance standards.
Adducts of alkenylsuccinic anhydride and polyhydric alcohols are known in the art as rust inhibiting compounds employed in fuels for internal combustion engines. Both U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,091 and U. K. Patent 896,376 to Staker disclose a variety of such components which are stated to be suitable for use in internal combustion engines because they prevent rust from forming, and because fuel injection systems are not clogged or damaged by fuels containing the additives.